Ruido Blanco Alastor OC
by AnyaLCG
Summary: Rituales inofensivos y otros no tanto, mera ficción dicen algunos... Pero en pocos casos, las excepciones existen ¿No? Una radio vieja, solo eso comenzó todo el embrollo... ¡Sigan sintonizando, buenas tardes!


08/ Febrero / 2019

_'S POV

Me levanté por mi cuenta propia, era todavía de noche.

Revisé mi teléfono y marcaban las tres de la madrugada, me sentí feliz al saber que iba a dormir un poco más hasta las seis, hora en la que me levanto generalmente para dirigirme a la escuela.

Antes de volver a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada, un trueno se escuchó... Era más ruidoso de lo normal.

No hubo un rayo antes, no me preocupé mucho, era común tener lluvias en ésta zona.

El rotundo sonido del trueno me quitó el sueño, me acosté boca arriba y miré el techo, con mi vista periférica noté los rayos seguidos del ya iniciado trueno.

Esa noche no iba a poder dormir...

Me desvelé lo que restaba de la noche, no tenía nada que hacer.

Vi la televisión, ví unas cuantas cosas en Youtube, me preparé el desayuno, etcétera...

De repente un mensaje me llegó, era de mi colegio.

No era extraño que las clases se cancelaran por la lluvia, en el mensaje decía que las calles aledañas se habían inundado impidiendo el paso de vehículos y bicicletas.

Si bien la escuela no era muy de mi agrado, siempre fui aplicada.

No me gustaba en lo absoluto levantarme temprano ni nada por el estilo, me divertía muchísimo más estando entre los pasillos o viendo a mis pocos amigos ahí. Hoy iba a ser un día bastante aburrido...

Las horas pasaron como de costumbre, estaba aburrida, nunca me había aburrido tanto en un día sin clases; el ambiente no ayudaba mucho, al estar nublado, todo parecía estar apagado.

Decidí buscar cosas en internet para pasar el rato.

Memes, recetas, experimentos, nada lograba convencerme aún...

Hasta que salió en mi bandeja de entrada... "Ritual de contacto con espíritus a través de la radio" o en resumidas cuentas, solo decía "Ritual de la Radio".

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que era absurdo ¿Qué o a quién iba a contactar? Muy probablemente a la locutora de radio que no es muy querida en mi localidad, a esa mujer nadie la quiere aquí.

Pasé de largo de la recomendación pero... Algo en mi interior me decía que probara dicho jueguito.

Tenía miedo a decir verdad, he escuchado relatos de como acaban sesiones de Ouija en posesiones diabólicas y temía de que ésto fuera similar...

A medida de que el vídeo avanzaba me di cuenta que no parecía peligroso, simplemente necesitaba una radio vieja y estar de madrugada.

Iba a ser fácil conseguirla, mi abuela tenía una.

Tomé mi abrigo y mis botas de lluvia, salí de casa en busca de mi abuela.

Ya no llovía tanto, simplemente estaba nublado y chispeaba, era de esas veces en las que las nubes eran de un gris oscuro, con razón tan apagado a pesar de que fueran las dos con cuarenta y cinco.

Mientras caminaba escuché una conversación, un grupo de señoras estaban hablando de la locutora de radio que tanto odiaban.

— Esa mujer está loca si cree que puede hablar así del pueblo. — mencionó una.

— Dicen que estuvo fuertemente vinculada con el crack del veintinueve. —

¿Crack del veintinueve? Eso fue hace noventa años, a veces me impresiona las locuras que dicen de ella y las que ella dice.

— Eso fue hace años. — dije metiéndome a la conversación.

— Si señorita , pero usted no conoció al "Venado". — me contestó una de las señoras de dicho lugar, se veía vieja, si le creo que haya vivido esas épocas.

No sé me hizo raro que supiera mi nombre, al fin y al cabo todos lo saben aquí, es un pueblo pequeño.

— ¿El "Venado"?. — pregunté extrañada.

— Un locutor de radio. — me mencionó la que parecía hija de la primer señora. — Tenía un gran afecto a la caza de venados. —

Le interrumpió otra. — ¡Quién diría que después iba a cazar humanos!. — dijo y posteriormente se echó a reír.

— Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver la locutora con él?.. Solo comparten profesión y las líneas temporales no coinciden en lo más mínimo. — Contesté.

— Se nota que es igual de maldita que ese. — me dijo otra señora molesta. — Deben de tener los mismos genes o algo, me repudian. —

— Pero eso no tiene que... — decidí callarme, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con ellas.

Terminé de hablar y me despedí. Continué mi camino a casa de mi abuela, al llegar a ahí me preguntó que qué se me ofrecía.

— ¿Podría regalarme su radio vieja, abuelita?. — le dije.

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

— Esa cosa a penas y sirve, _... ¿Para qué más te servirá si no es de adorno?. — me dijo desde el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

— Pues ya ve. — reí. — Por favor, desde que era niña me ha gustado, es una reliquia familiar para mí. —

Mi trabajo de convención tardó unos minutos, hice reír a mi abuela un par de veces hasta que decidió darme dicho artefacto.

Era algo pesado, me lo imaginé...

— Ten cuidado con el, era mío y de tu abuelo. — acarició mi mejilla.

— Lo tendré. — le sonreí. — Lo cuidaré con mi propia vida. — Me despedí de mi abuela dándole un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a casa.

Comenzaba a llover, con mi abrigo cubrí la radio y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi hogar.

Llegando ahí, dejé la radio en la mesa del comedor y tomé una ducha.

Esa misma noche iba a comenzar mi jueguito.

Una chica rubia cepillaba su cabello frente a un espejo.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su habitación, cosa por la cual la chica se levantó a ver quién era.

— Angel ¿Qué pasa?. — mencionó la rubia.

— Ay, querida, estoy aburridísimo. — el arácnido hacía poses dramáticas mientras hablaba con un tono de voz similar.

— ¡Haz algo de provecho o lárgate a masturbar a tu habitación en lugar de molestar a Charlie!. — mencionó una de cabellos grisáceos.

— Que grosera. — dijo la araña demonio.

Charlie rió.

— Deberían de dejar de pelear ¡Tenemos cosas que planear!. — dijo con optimismo.

— Si, si, tienes razón, igualmente iré a conseguir drogas, yo que sé. — el de nombre Angel Dust caminó no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe a la de cabellos grisáceos en la nariz.

— ¡AGH!. — exclamó mientras empuñaba ambas manos.

— Vaggie, tranquila... — dijo Charlie intentando tranquilizarle.


End file.
